Mommy! Daddy!
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: When Dani is caught by the G.I.W she wants to call Danny and Sam for help but what happens when she calls for mommy and daddy
1. Danielle

**This is just something I thought of it will have 3 chapters maybe 4. And Sam is a phantom in this as well. I own nothing.**

Everyone loves Danny and Sam Phantom. Everyone knows both Phantoms are halfas. But nobody knows who their human halfs are. And nobody knows about Danielle Phantom.

Danny Fenton and Sam Mason were in science class both not paying attention. Both thinking of one thing Dani. The little girl they both thought of as a daughter. "Daniel! Samantha!" Their teacher Mr. Lancer said.

"What." They both spat out.

"Can one of you tell me how many valence electrons are in hydrogen?"

"1" Danny said not paying attention.

"An idiot could have figured it out." Sam said. Jazz kicked the back of their chairs.

"You can't talk to me like that." Suddenly Sam and Danny turned wide eyed looking out the window. "Are you listening to me. What outside is so important that it's distracting you both."

"DANIELLE!" Both teens shouted and ran out of the room. The news suddenly turned on showing the Guys In White pointing ecto-guns at a little ghost girl in a net. "Oh god they'll kill them Tucker." Jazz gasped. Her and Tucker ran out behind the two halfas.

Danielle Phantom was flying in the sky above Amity Park trying to find Danny or Sam when she was hit with an ecto-blast. She let out a scream and she fell to the ground. She felt a net thrown over her.

She looked up and saw the G.I.W. "Please let me go. I did nothing wrong."

"No but your nothing but ectoplasm. Ghost skum."

"No I'm not. I'm a halfa." She cried.

"There are no other halfas other than Sam and Danny Phantom."

Maddie and Jack Fenton were at the sight if the ghost. They made their way to the front of the group. Maddie froze when she saw a little ghost girl no older then 12. "Jack she's just a little girl." Maddie whispered.

"I know Maddie I know but we can't stop the G.I.W."

"Any last words." Agents Y asked as he got ready to pull the trigger.

Dani wanted to call for Sam and Danny but instead she cried "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Maddie's heart broke at the sound of the young girl crying for her parents. She didn't think ghost could have children but perhaps these halfas could.

Agent Z was about to pull the trigger when Maddie pulled out her plasma-gun and aimed it at the agents. "Don't. Pull. That. Trigger." She hissed.

"This is G.I.W business ma'am."

"When you're dealing with a ghost in Amity Park it's Fenton business. When you're dealing with a child ghost or not that's a mother's business and though I my not be her mother I'm still a mother."

Suddenly there were two growls the group of people looked up and saw their town heroes Danny and Sam Phantom. They flew down and landed with their backs to the little ghost girl.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She cried again. Everyone froze in shock. Their town heroes are the parents of the little ghost girl.

**Please review**


	2. The Phantoms Are Fenton And Mason?

**Here's a second chapter. I own nothing.**

Suddenly there were two growls the group of people looked up and saw their town heroes Danny and Sam Phantom. They flew down and landed with their backs to the little ghost girl.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She cried again. Everyone froze in shock. Their town heroes are the parents of the little ghost girl.

The two phantoms growled at the group. Then Sam ran and pulled the net of Dani. The little phantom flew into her mother's arms. "Danielle. My baby girl." Sam cried hugging her daughter.

"Mommy." Dani cried into her mother's chest. She turned back into her human half not having the energy to stay in ghost form.

Meanwhile Danny walked up to the G.I.W. and his mother who still had the plasma-gun pointed at them. "You tried to melt my daughter!" He hissed remembering the time Vlad tried to melt her.

"We didn't know she was your daughter Phantom. We didn't even know she was a halfa." Agent Z said.

"Didn't know. You shouldn't need to know she's a child. A mere toddler." He hissed.

"Toddler? She can't be younger then 12." Agent Y said.

"Yes toddler. Physically and mentally she may be 12 but emotionally she's 2. Plasmas tried to make a perfect clone of me but instead he got Dani. He called her a mistake and tried to melt her to see why she lasted longer then the others. She may look 12 but she's only 2. She's our daughter."

"I see how she's your daughter but how is she Samantha's daughter?"

"A mother isn't someone who you share DNA with or who carried you for 9 months.A mother is someone who loves you and will do anything for you and that's how Sam is Danielle's mother." He hissed.

Sam felt Dani stop holding onto her shirt. She looked down a saw a passed out Dani in her arms. "DANNY!" She cried.

He turned around and saw his girlfriend hugging their passed out daughter closely to her chest. "DANI!" He ran to them and got down next to Sam.

"She won't wake up." Sam cried. Both phantoms turned back into human form not caring who saw that they were the Phantom couple. Gasps were heard.

Maddie stared in shock as she saw that her son and his girlfriend were the Phantoms. She set her gun to stun and shot agent Y. "That's for wanting to hurt a child. And that-" she shot Agent Z. "Is for wanting to hurt my granddaughter."

Maddie ran to the small phantom family and saw that Jazz and Tucker were there already looking at Danielle with tears in their eyes.

"Let me see her." Danny handed his daughter to his mother. "She's going to be okay. She's just low on energy. We should get her to the house so she can rest properly." "Okay. Sam and I are going to fly her to get her there faster. Jazz, Tuck you wanna come with us or with mom and dad?" Danny asked

"We'll go with mom and dad. You just get Danielle home safely."

"We will." The couple went ghost. Then flew off with Dani in Sam's arms.

**Please review**


	3. welcome home

I own nothing.

When the phantoms got their daughter to FentonWorks they put her in Danny's room. They walked downstairs and saw the others walking through the door. "How's Dani?" Jazz asked.

"She's good sleeping in my room." "How did this happened?" Maddie asked. The teens started explaining from the accident in the lab to Dani being a clone. Then they heard footsteps. They looked at the stairs and saw a sleepy Dani. "That was one weird dream." She mumbled to her self. "Dani?" Sam said. Her head shot right up.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No sweetie it wasn't." Maddie said. A smile showed up on her face. She lung at Sam and Danny. "Mommy! Daddy!" She said dropping them to the floor. The others laughed.

"Okay baby girl can we get up now?" Dani nodded then got up. "So they know?" She asked pointing at Jack and Maddie.

"Yes sweetie we know and there is one thing I'd like to tell you." Dani looked scared. Maddie smiled. "Welcome to the family, Danielle Fenton." Dani smiled and hugged her grandparents. "Hey no love for aunt Jazz and Uncle Tucker?" Jazz said. Dani laughed and hugged her aunt and uncle. Then turned back to her parents. "Welcome home Dani." Sam told her.

"It's good to be home." She said.

Still don't know if this is the last chapter or if ill write more let me know what you think please review

~ lizzy


	4. Yellow Sun Dress! Barf!

**This is the last time I'm going to update in a while my internet got cut of and I'm updating from McDonalds. Not my best but sorry. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

The next morning the kids we getting ready for school. Sam had spent the night at Danny's house in Jazz's was scared of what her parents will do now that their the secret was out.

After a favor was called in they had a birth certificate for Dani stating that she was officially Sam and Danny's also had her registered for school. She will be starting as a freshman and her parents and aunt and uncle as seniors. She was so nerves.

"Aunt Jazz I don't wanna wear that." She complained as Jazz tried to get her to put on a yellow and pink sun could hear her running downstairs. "Mom! Aunt Jazz is making me wear this."

When the others saw the dress Danny Jack and Tucker laughed, Maddie said it was cute and Sam looked like she was going to barf at the brightcolors. "I look like pink lemonade." She complained.

"Dani come with me. I'll help you get dressed then burn that thing." They walked upstairs then heard a a few minutes they came down. Dani was wearing a purple knee length dress with black flats.

"No! No! No!" Danny shouted. "She is not wearing that it's to revealing!"

"You didn't say that about the other dress." Sam said.

"Because I new she'd never wear it but that. No! Just no!" He screamed.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME DANIEL FENTON PHANTOM!" She shouted at him.

"Sorry but no she's not wearing that."

"Please daddy." Dani did the puppy dog eyes and pouted lip.

"Ugh fine." She squealed then hugged.

"Thank you daddy."

"Yeah yeah let's go before we're late." At that Dani grew nervous.

**Please review**


	5. Scared

This really short and I'm sorry but I'm having a bit of writers block so yeah. I own nothing.

As they walked up to Casper high Dani grew more and more nervous. Suddenly Dani stopped.

"You guys go in we need to talk to Dani." Jazz and Tucker nodded and walked into the school. Sam and Danny kneeled in front of Dani. "Okay sweetie what's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling so well maybe I should stay home with grandma and grandpa."

"Dani I know the first day of school is scary especially of high school but you can't hide from the world forever." Danny told her.

"What if they don't like me? What if they call me a freak because I'm a halfa?" She asked looking at her parents.

"If that's the case the we are all freaks. And if anybody picks on you they will have us to deal with. Not to mention your aunt, uncle and grandparents." Sam smiled.

"I'm scared. I've never been to school. Everyone else has gone to kindergarten, elementary, junior high. Some even preschool. I haven't gone to any. What if I'm not smart enough? What if I make a complete fool of myself? What if a ghost escapes the ghost zone? What if my powers go haywire and I blow something up? Or someone? What if? what if? what if?" She started hyperventilating.

"Dani look at me sweetie." She looked at her mother. "Breathe. in and out. Every thing will be fine." Dani started to calm down. "We have to go in now. Are you ready?" She nodded. "Okay let's go. Dani took a deep breath as they walked through the doors.

Please review I'll update as soon as I finish writing the next chapter


	6. Paulina Blast

**Hey guys i know its been a long time and im so so sorry but a lot of things have been going on at home. Unfortunately its going to be short because im writing it on my phone. I decided to make dani their daughter and not their cousin because i just always like the stories of her being dannys daughter.**

They all walked into the school everyone turns and looks at them. Dani takes a deep breath and looks up at her parents. Then everyone startes clapping and cheering. "See Dani nothing to worry about."

Paulina **(so if i spelled that wrong.)** walked up to Danny. "Hi danny." She said in a flirtatious tone. "Wanna go out."

"Can i blast her?" Dani asked Sam.

"No."

"I have a girlfriend and a daughter."

"So." She said.

"Mom?" Danny asked.

"No Dani. We do not blast people." Sam said.

"Just ditch the goth and the freak of a clone."

"That's it." Sam blasted Paulina sending her flying across the room. "You can call me whatever you want but leave my daughter out of it."

"Oh and Paulina." Dani said as he picked up Dani. "I would never choice someone like you over the two girls i love most in the world.

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


End file.
